Naruto: Elseworlds
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: An failed attempted kidnapping changes the course of Naruto's fate. How will it affect the young ninja and the path he takes is unknown but should be fun to find out. Especially after he is raised directly by the third hokage.
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

What a long day, was the first thought that went through the old hokage's mind as he stood there, his eyes looking around for his prized pipe before filling it with tobacco and smoking from it as he walked to the window. Being the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves was never easy, and had not been easy when he was a younger man. He had retired cause of this fact and thought his days as hokage were long gone a few years before. This sadly was not to be something that would last for him for long at all. He was destined to become hokage again it would seem. He felt horrible about the events that had happened, the return of the nine tailed demon, and the death of Minato and Kushina, and the fact their newborn child happened to be an orphan already in life.

Hiruzen Sarotobi looked out over the streets of his town, the town he grew up in when it was new, back in the day of the first and second hokage, the god of hokages. A role that some mistakenly gave him now of days due to his experience and knowledge, that or the one her preferred the most, the professor. Anyway that you cut it, this was his home, he would protect it and help it in any way possible. He wished that he could help Naruto more, but all he could do was keep the hate that seemed to be focused towards him from spreading to the next generation by banning them from telling him his true nature. He knew this was a failure one of his many in life, as he could see that even the looks that people gave to him were communicated indirectly towards children as a precedent to not like the young child.

It wasn't his fault that he was the holder of the nine tails, and in many ways he protected the villagers by that very act. He knew his parents would not want this to happen, and would be extremely disappointed in him for not finding a way to find a place in the world that would be good for Naruto, who was still a a little boy and to young to understand what was going on. When he got older, when he started school, he would have things hard. It was sad, but there was nothing that he could do to change the course of events it seemed to the elderly hokage.

As he stood there thinking about Naruto, he heard movement, fast movement as he turned towards his window to see someone use it as the way to get into the room. The man who was standing there was one of the best, an member of the Anbu, and one of the best of the Anbu in the whole of the village. A young man who had a great connection with Naruto's family as anyone else in the whole of the village. Hiruzen looked at Kakashi and knew that this was a man who took things way too seriously, and was very focused on his job at that moment. He was sure it was a effect of the death of his sensei, and both members of his gennin team during the war.

The assessment of Kakashi was correct as he looked at the hokage, a man who he had a great deal of respect for. He had found some troublesome news, that he had to report, and he had already gotten a team together to deal with the problem that happened to be at hand in that moment. There was a more serious and determined look in the young spiky haired ninja's eyes at that moment the normal. A certain edge to him that said that he was ready to go something. He knew that this was easily readable by a man like the great hokage as he looked at him, and that was one of those things he wanted to make clear.

"Lord Hokage, I have a report, Uzumaki Naruto has gone missing from the village," Kakashi announced boldly and to the point. "We had men scan the village searching for Naruto. None were able to find him, and these are good men who were searching including Miato Gai and your own son. I am sure that if they were unable to find them then he will not be found. I request a mission to recon out of the village to find Naruto and deal with any threat that might of popped up."

Hiruzen knew this was a real threat, Naruto was the holder of a demon, any village would kill to have the nine tails demon in their village, and they let him go to unguarded and he knew it now. Damn, he had been a idiot to let him run free without any real supervision other than the orphanage. "Go now, and good luck," he said knowing that Kakashi would do what would be needed to get the job done. He was like his father in some ways like that, but in many other ways, he was so different, still in time he was sure he would find the right path in life.

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice, and was gone, his makeshift team gathered with im near the gate as they moved out. Kakashi had already sent his ninja dogs out to search for any sign of Naruto.. The ninja dogs were great trackers, and the found a shirt that the young kid had on him, and would enable to dogs to track him with. Kakashi was not going to let anyone get away with his sensei's son, not a chance, he was going to find Naruto and return him to the village. Kakashi knew that both Gai and Asuma were going to support any way they could, and that they were going to find the person who had perhaps kidnapped Naruto. The only downside to their group was that none of them sere sensor type ninja able to find the attacks from far off. It was why the ninja dogs were so important for him and his teammates to use.

Asuma was more focused than normal as well knowing that the possibilities of the problems that this could pose, another village getting a demon beast. Also the problems it would cause for Konoha when they were not able to protect the son of the former hokage, that would look really bad for them as well. He knew this was important to Kakashi and then he also knew that Gai felt the same, but for Gai this was as much about supporting Kakashi and protecting Minato's legacy as anything else.

Catching up wasn't actually that hard, it seemed the group thought they were free and in the clear, Kakashi used hand signs to direct the other two into the right direction and putting them in spots to attack with their close range attacks, they could attack fast hopefully catching whoever this team was off guard. The element of surprise was one that was one of the most important things that a ninja could have on his side in a fight, and if he could use it , he or she should everytime.

Gai cleared the first tree and looked down upon the group who had the young child most likely on them. He looked at the group to find them with a young boy resting using no campfire to hide their location. This group most of thought they were in the clear, free, but they underestimated Konohagakure. Gai felt his blood heat up in that moment, he was not one for sneaking around, and the idea that some one would steal the hokage's child away pissed him off to no end

The sublime green beast of prey attacked, the unknown ninja moved fast under him shocked at the attack which was loud and drew the attention of all four cloud ninja who were gathered. The cloud ninja were sent to kidnap the child, the second time they had targeted the nine tails holder, having targeted Kushina before. They were unprepared for the taijutsu genius as well as the others who were coming in for an attack.

Kakashi used this to his own advantage as Gai drew the attention as he was sure he would, and he slipped in and grabbed the sleeping child, Naruto no more than four at the moment was sleeping peacefully. Most likely he had no clue he had even been kidnapped as he was most likely taken while he was asleep. He moved back leaving the fight to the other two to handle, knowing both could handle this with little problem. These were not top level ninja they were fighting it seemed or at least not on their level.

Asuma used the attention that Gai was gathering to attack from the kumo ninja's blind side, the young man able to surprise the group again, him and Gai were able to subdue and knock out all of the ninja within a short period of time. Killing the ninja was not the target, it would be a waste, as they could give them a great deal of information on the cloud as well as the details of the kidnapping plan. The information could be key in finding weak points in the defense of Konoha, and the cloud ninja could be returned as a gesture of good will too, making the cloud eat crow for the failed kidnap attempt.

It was not long later that HIruzen got the report, that Narutp had been saved from the cloud ninja. He was given the report indirectly by Kakashi. Hiruzen looked at the report and let out a deep breath clearing his mind. He knew what this meant, that Naruto was going to need someone to watch out after him, he was going to need someone to take him in and actually raise him. The question was who would take Naruto in, who would raise the blonde. The choice was as important as any other that he would ever make. He would need someone loyal, someone who would be around to protect him, and give him a sense of family. Things that would help Naruto becomd a member of the village and find a place in the village as well. There were many possibilities of people and clans who he could have look out after the young man. He was the son of the former hokage, and a member of the powerful Uzumaki clan. Picking the right group or person to send him to was very important, and he would need to put some serious thought into the prospect.

Author's note: Honestly, I have no clue where I am going to put Naruto, but the idea of the story or the intro seemed fun to write so I did. Hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2: The Possibilities

Hiruzen was not able to get much sleep that night, the pressing matter at hand was Naruto and what to do with the young man. It was something that was omnipresent for him. He had to find the right place for the young man, he knew that there was many many options. It was not like the powerful clans would not want him to join cause he was naturally powerful, with connections to the hokage, and the Uzumaki clan and the son of the fourth hokage. That made how to handle the situation very interesting, he couldn't just secretly give Naruto away, that would cause problems inside of the village and he knew would draw the ire of many people in the village and many of the important clans in the villages as well.

Walking to work, the old hokage thought over the possible ways to figure out who would raise Naruto Uzumaki, he knew that there were individuals that could raise him, people who were strong enough to protect and keep him from harm, but they were far and apart. Many of them had no connection to Naruto, and many would also come from the clans who would want him in their clan anyhow. He sent out a secret memo to the clans informing them of his choice, asking who wanted to take in the Uzumaki kid. He figured he would hear back quickly by some and slowly by others.

He knew that he could give him to his son, or keep him in his own home or even the Sarutobi k new that Asuma could protect him, but he also knew that Asuma was still young but having Naruto could bring him closer to Kurenai his long time girlfriend who could act as a mother to the young Uzumaki. It was a promising prospect as it would give Naruto a normal family in a short time he was sure, and it would enable him to keep a good eye on him. That was a better idea then raising him himself, he knew as hokage, he had no time, and he was a long time widow having lost his wife the same night as Naruto's parent's death.

Then there were the eternal rivals, Gai and Kakashi, both were supremely strong, both with their own abilities, as he knew both could raise Naruto perhaps into a strong person. Gai was a better choice then Kakashi given his dedication to everything, he would be a dutiful father. Yet he was not married and had no prospects of being so, and Hiruzen thought Naruto needed a female's touch in his life. Kakashi was just a problem, he had daddy issues, he had no prospect of getting married, he was always away on dangerous missions, he would have to give up his beloved Anbu position which he wouldn't want. Still he could protect him and would protect him as the son of his teacher. There were positive things, just the negatives were very strong with Kakashi.

As the day went on, he waited to read the message, something told him it was best to read them all at the same time, to be able to judge them against each other basically. He saw there were a number of replies given, despite the villagers disliking him, those who would be strong enough to raise him would write him and give him information about the why, and he would know what clans would want to raise Naruto. He spent the rest of the day doing the paper work of a hokage, walking around visiting people, attending services as was needed as well.

He gathered up the request for Naruto that night and arranged them on his desk, looking over the list, he was impressed as he grabbed the first one.

'We would love to have Naruto come and join our clan, we would make sure that the young man never did without. He would eat well and grow large and strong if you find our family the ideal family to raise him. If not may you find the right place for the young boy,'-Choza Akimichi'

He looked at the name and thought about it, the Akimichi were a clan with natural power, who worked hard, but ate so much, he thought about it, they were a kind family but perhaps not the best, given the habits. Then again they did have good aspects and he knew Choza could protect Naruto and he would have a family with parents and a brother too.

'If no one else wants him, will take him.-Shikaku Nara'

He smiled of course the response from the head of the Nara clan would be short and to the point. Still it was very tempting to give Naruto the Nara to raise, he knew they were lazy, but geniuses. He also knew that Yoshino, Shikaku was a stern woman would wouldn't let Naruto get out of hand and would he knew be a good influence on Naruto, plus like the Akimichi the head of clan had a son and Naruto would be in a good wanted to be a parent unlike his teammates and he was one who hadn't looked upon Naruto like a demon, perhaps it would be an ideal situation, he wasn't sure though yet.

Interesting he didn't get one from the Yamanaka clan, he figured they couldn't get past him being a demon perhaps. He noticed ones by the Aburame didn't request, most likely due to the secret nature of their clan. The Izuzuka Clan also didn't request which was fine, given the wildness of their clan might not be ideal for Naruto. There were the other two he had a feeling that he would get. The Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan requests. This was something he should of seen coming from a mile away.

-Lord Hokage, it would be a great honor to raise Uzumaki Naruto. His father was the teacher of one of our clan members and we are indebted for this and the kindness he always showed our clan. It would be a great honor if we are chosen, and we will make sure that he grows up to be a extremely strong ninja for the leaf. It will also help show the village trusts our clan and help deal with the issues between us if you trust us enough to raise the fourth's son.-Uchiha Fugaku'

Of course, Fugaku would put something down, he knew that the Uchiha were strong, but would they be ideal to raise Naruto. He wasn't sure about that, they could use Naruto for their own purposes in the future, and he knew there would be a great deal of backlash from the choice. He also knew that it could help with the growing rift between the Village and the Uchiha clan. Yet, he would stand out, which was a little worry, still the fact it could have political impact made it interesting, and the fact Fugaku was happily married with two successful sons also made it tempting too.

-Lord Hokage, it would be the ideal and best situation for both of us that Uzumaki Naruto would be raised by the Hyuuga clan. We are the only ones who will be able to direct the young man in the proper path in life. He will be taken care of in our clan, but as part of this arrangement, There must be a secondary deal, the future head of the Hyuuga, I fear will not live up to expectations, in our to have someone strong enough to keep my clan strong she needs a strong husband. I know if we were to raise Naruto, she would have the strong husband needed, and my eldest daughter would be fine as leader.-Hiashi Hyuuga'

Of course the Hyuuga would demand something, still he knew they would protect him, but the family was so cold. He wasn't sure that would be the ideal place for Naruto, especially given the status between the branch and main families of the clan. Still if the leader of that clan promised to raise him into a strong man he would do everything to do so. He paused looking over the choices, not easy to pick one. He looked outside thinking about all the choices knowing there were so many options and many of them would be good for very different reasons. He then decided to head home tired he would call up the right person or clan leader the next day and tell them that they were going to raise the young boy.

Author's Note- Still not sure who I am going to give him to, if you have any thoughts on this feel free to say so in your reply if you wish to write one. Thanks for reading, and have a good day


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice

Hiruzen came to the morning the next day not that he got much sleep that night anyhow. He knew that his choice was one that would be extremely important for the future of one boy as well as the future of the whole village and beyond that. He had his pick and sent it to the council ahead of himself. He wanted Naruto to have a home away from trouble and away problems. The more normal of a upbringing that came about the better for Naruto. That was why he picked the Nara as they didn't have the internal issues the Hyugahad nor did they have the external problems of the Uchiha either. Plus the Uchiha could use him as a weapon against the village that risk was to dangerous.

There was a single woman who go made it easy to approve Yoshino Nara a woman who was ideal to raise Naruto. Plus given he fact the family was important to the village it was a slam dunk that it would be approved by the elders if they demanded the right to approve given Naruto's status and parent's status as well too. He had Naruto brought to his office so that he could introduced him to his new family. He was sure that this would work,a bit worried the lazy tendencies that the Nara had would rub off on Naruto.

Soon the youngster was in the room he barely fit in the chair but the already orange lad little boy spun around with endless energy as he seemed excited. ""Gramps, um my here?" He asked as he looked at the hokage the man he saw as his grandfather in every way.

"Your going to live with a new family one that will look out after you and take care of you and watch out for you," Hiruzen commented he just needed the approval of the elders than he could inform the Nara to pick up Naruto and take him.

"No, I don't wanna go, I won't fit in and I don't know em," Naruto complained as he looked at the hokage.

Hiruzen looked at the boy and blinked surprised at him."don't you want to have a family. One that can protect you from any possible kidnappers and all. These people can do this they can."

"No, I don't want a new family, gramps why don't you raise me. Your are strong and the hokage too," Naruto reasoned as he looked at him for a moment.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto and sighed softly as he looked at the young boy and sighed as he shock his head. "I am an old man, I don't think I would do a good job at that you need a real family not a old man to raise you Naruto."

Naruto put his arms across himself as he looked right at the Hokage giving him and pouty angry look as he looked right at him for a moment upset as he looked at him. "Gramps is gramps he is the best ninja ever," Naruto said loudly as he looked right at the Hokage. "Your the Hokage you can do anything."

A pause as Hiruzen looked at Naruto thinking for a long moment as he saw his mother in him so easily. He had his mother's face and he was his father's son as well. The student and if Jiraiya wasn't him maybe he would of taken Naruto in. He looked at him and saw the events of his past and the events of the night of his birth played in his mind. His wife was killed that night and it was by someone extremely powerful. A person powerful enough to remove the deal from her and stole the demon away. This foe was unaccounted for completely.

The kidnapping came to his mind as he looked at the boy. Was it connected to the boy was someone still after him or more over after the nine tails demon that was in him. It could be an Ichihara who had done it. That was one of the rumors going around at that moment. No he couldn't give him to them but the Nara had there own to protect to ask them to protect this kid to would be completely and unfair of him to do.

"Gramps your quiet your okay?" The boy asked him as he looked up at Hiruzen from the chair before spinning around a bit more.

"Naruto, if I let you stay with me you will listen to me and do what I say. You will follow my directions. You must understand though that I will be busy often and won't give you any special stuff cause you live with me. When you get a bit older you will train with me and it will be very hard," he explained to the boy. He knew that only that the only one who even had a chance to protect him from these unknown foes who might after him was him. He could train him too using a shadow clone to do office work at the same time.

"Yes yes, I can I can," Naruto said happily as he looked at the Hokage happy that his beloved gramps was going to take him in. To Naruto, the Hokage was a man who he idolized and loved and who loved him too. "I promise I will listen to gramps."

"Alright you have you stuff already after this we will clear out a room for you and get you settled in safely. I just need to finish up this letter," he told Naruto as he wrote the letter to explain the situation of how he was taking Naruto Uzumaki into his home and that he was going to be under his protection. He sent the letter off and then walked over to Naruto and picked him up with one arm and his things with the other. He had his choice made for him by Naruto and he hoped things would turn out well cause of the choice.

A/N- I thought of all the choices and went back a number of times but decided to go this way when I thought what would Naruto want and being raised by his grandpa seem likely to me. A time skip will follow this not sure if Naruto will be on the same team but I know he will be more powerful than in the series when he graduates from the academy. Not sure what team he will be on if I go traditional or change things up.


	4. Chapter 4: School

"Grandpa, guess what, guess what," a energized Naruto Uzumaki commented as he burst into the office of the Hokage. "today's the last day at the Academy. Tomorrow I become a full-fledged ninja," he commented moving around hopefully burning off some of his energy as he went about the room like he was on some sort of sugar high or something. "Gramps do you know who will be on my team I hope it isn't Sasuke?" Naruto added in quickly.

Hiruzen at that point was used to Naruto and his ways. He was just an energetic boy and he had a good reason to be in energetic that eight years of raising him though the good and the bad. He was proud of him, Naruto had come a long ways from the point he was when they meet. The third smiled as he knew the boy was marked for greatness. He felt he remained him in so many ways of his own student Jiraya minus the supreme perviness so far. He was determined and learned extremely well when he could focus which wasn't always easy for him to do. He also was out going and could make friends easily with others another great trait.

"First of all, I have no idea who's going to be on your team. If I did now I won't be able to tell you anyways. It also would not be as much fun if it was not a surprise tomorrow," Hruzen replied as he got the expected whining from Naruto that he figured that he would get. "Now off to school, if your late they may not let you graduate tomorrow," he said with a smile as Naruro ran off afraid of that possibility. Of course it wasn't true at all. Naruto was fourth in his class.

Hiruzen wasn't lying he had a hell of a job picking teams and peo ple to teach each team as well. He looked at the list and wrote the easy one down Ino-Shika-Chou who were always trained by a Sarutobi his clan. His cousin trained the parents but his nephew was busy with Konohamaru. No, his own son would do fine with this group of misfits.

The rest of the selection was a pain in the ass. It was made much worse when three students moved in and joined the graduating class the two years previous. He would keep Naruto and Sasuke apart. They were to much like Orochimaru and Jiriaya for his tastes. A fact made clear to him as he raised Naruto. Haruno Sakura was a talented girl but much of her focus was on Sasuke. Then the quiet Hinata who would need a guiding and supportive hand. Kiba and Shino would have to fit somewhere as well.

Then there is also the newcomers who had to be placed. First was the artistic genius Sai, who Hiruzen managed to keep out of root by his own efforts in dealing with Danzo. The kids was quiet and didn't show emotions or understand them that well but he was promising. Then there was Taki who couldn't handle a demon holder on their own and sent there own to Koniha when they saw how well off Naruto was. This girl was raised by the city with help from the anbu. Guy was a different girl but like Sai promising too. Then the odd ball find a girl from the sound who ended up in their lands a girl with talent but who could use some have lessons learned in life. Tsuchi Kin a girl who was very focused on getting stronger but needed to get over her overconfidence. The right teacher would work wonders as would the right team. Now making that team was a headache and a half.

As Naruto got to school he quickly found his room. He looked through the roof and found his normal seat that he said and every day at school. It was at the front as he knew gramps would hear and get on him if he didn't sit there. The Uchiha set one row to his left with Sakura, Ino and Kin sitting as close as possible to the Uchiha. Shikamaru and Chouji say behind them at the back of the room. In his row Fuu and Kiba sat in the back while Shini sat behind him and Hinats and Sai sat on his row. It made his section of the room quiet. Except for in back but Sai wasn't that loud, neither was Shino and Hinata for some reason was always sick or something when he tried to talk to her.

"Iruka-sensei! Are you ready to see me ace this test today. On my way to becoming the greatest ninja ever," he said loudly and boldly as he smiled at his teacher a man who he also admired as he had helped his gramps take him around when gramps couldn't.

"Shut up Naruto! Everyone knows Sasuke is got my to be the greatest ever. Not some luckily lame brain who only gets good grades cause the Hokage is his guardian," Sakura countered loudly as she looked at him. Ino and to a lesser degree Kin backed up Sakura. To them Sasuke was the end all be all but they each had their plans to get him. Ino through looks, Sakura grades and Kin training.

"That is enough, now I will call you up one at a time and you will create a clone I f you do this right with the paper you take after this we will find out if your grades are good enough to pass and tomorrow the passing students will be placed on their teams.

Naruto was excited as he watched his classmates before he was ready to go for his test. Never one to not mess around he used a clone but also sexy-no-jutsu as well which got him a hit on the head by Iruka and got the classes to laugh. Fu ever the copycat prankster did so to which was funny in that the jutsu was of a mature older adult Naruto and Sasuke. it caused four females to almost pass out. Naruto would of hit Fu but Iruka did so first.

The rest of the day was quiet as he finished his test whose results were given to Hiruzen as soon as possible. Horizon still had no clue about teams but smiled when he saw the test would enable Naruto to finish ahead of Sasuke in class rankings.

A/N- hope you liked this chapter. I know major changes well I enjoy mixing things up. I am not sure about teams other than naruto and sasuke will be on different teams if you have thoughts on this feel free to say them in the form of a review. I will write the next chapter as they get their teams also I have to advance one more jounin to take a team which opens interesting possibilities.


	5. Chapter 5: The Teams

Naruto was headed to find out his team, he was so excited that he couldn't hardly keep from spazing out as he walked to his classroom, when he sat down he could hardly sit still as he looked over at Sasuke who glared at him. It was possible that he could be on the same team as Sasuke, which would seriously suck. Naruto had told his grandpa so many times that he didn't want to be on the team with the Uchiha, that he hoped that he would be able to get through to him and convince him. He knew after all that gramps carried some weight with the village and could seriously affect who he ended up on the same team as. Naruto could feel a nervous energy through the room as he looked around and smiled at the others, none of them knew the teams were at that moment, and would have to wait.

"Naruto, do you know did the hokage give you any idea of who the teams were," Sai asked quietly Which caught him off guard, Sai knew if anyone knew who the teams were in advance then it would be Naruto, he would be a good source of information in this situation after all, given his connection to the hokage.

"No, sorry, not a clue, just hope I am not on the team with Sasuke, is all I can say," he said to loudly getting the angry looks from the Sasuke fangirl club at that moment.

"Agreed, he is to arrogant to be a good teammate," Sai whispered keeping his words out of range of the fangirls as he then sat back.

"Hinata, who do you want on your team?" Naruto asked Hinata as he smiled, he blinked as Hinata seemed to pause going quiet as he asked her.

"Um, well...i.t. doe..s reall..y matter," she said lying through her teeth as she then smiled her face a bit read from the attention that she was getting from her own little crush.

SaI remembered reading that turning red and looking like she did was the fact she liked the person who was giving her this attention, did that mean that she was lying. He blinked going over the relationship, it was apparent that she had a thing for Naruto, so obviously she was lying, but still he remained quiet. One of the reasons he sat there was he could get a better understand on how people interacted with each other by observing the two as well as the other exchanges by Naruto.

"Alright, let us get started today, we have a few teams that need to be named it seems," Iruka said with a smile a he held the list given to him by the Hokage. "Team 7, led by Kakashi Hatake, will be named first," he announced.

Hiruzen picked Kakashi cause he needed this, he had to be a teacher, and he had to use this as a chance to get over his problems that he had. He would be able to find his way again, and work with these promising kids. He smiled at the thought of that. Now for the team, the hokage had to think this out. It was easy to put his teacher's son, but choose not to for the simple reason of keeping him away from Sasuke. Sasuke had the sharingan, and needed to be someone else with it. Kakashi was the only one who also had it who wasn't a criminal from justice. No, Sasuke would be perfect for this team.

In the room when Sasuke name was called out, there was a nervousness, Ino, Kin, and Sakura praying to get on that team and Naruto wanting to keep off that team.

Hiruzen had looked at the other two members and first picked Fu to be on his team, a powerful young girl who had great potential who could push Sasuke without being his rival like Naruto. Then Sakura, who would be pushed by Fu, who would fear being ran past by Sasuke and Fu and who would make her focus on her work as a kunoichi as well her goals towards her teammate.

When the team was announced, Fu smiled happy, honestly Naruto was sure she didn't care, he was so happy not to be on that team and having to deal with Sasuke so much. Then Sakura was in heaven, being on the team with Sasuke, it was amazing and she was so happy to be able to have her chance around her, but she was suddenly nervous as well as she knew she couldn't blow her chance.

Hiruzen had put team 8 together from the leftovers actually, the ones who didn't make team 9 or 10. Not that they were bad, he looked at the list, Shino and Kiba would be good. Then the teacher Kurenai Yuhi would be able to keep a good eye over them. The trick was the third member of that team, she had thought about Hinata as Kurenai would be a good role model for her and teach her to be a strong woman, but given her clan situation was that possible. No, she needed more inspiration, no Kin would work. She had great potential with genjutsu and Kurenai would set her straight and make her a good ninja.

As this team was announced, there wasn't much said other then Kin who was annoyed that she had to put up with the bug guy and the dog guy with her team.. It didn't cause that much waves, expect for Hinata who grew more and more nervous by the moment that passed.

This left Hiruzen with a issue who would teach team Nine, he had Yamato or Tenzu, but he needed him as a anbu then more then ever no, he wouldn't work. He needed a man who was good with ninjutsu with tactics with taijutsu and was good enough to work with his team and deal with them. The ideal would be Kakashi for Naruto in some ways, but Naruto needed a person who wasn't going to be high strung and kind of laid back. It hit him as he remembered one of the special jounin. He wrote a promotion and sent it over to him. Naruto's teacher would be none other than Aoba Yamashiro. To go with Naruto and this team, Sai would be good, he would work well with Naruto, and would keep Naruto focused as well. Then he was hopefully doing a favor to the village by putting the Hyuga heir to the team. He was sure that being around Naruto would inspire her to work harder, and help her get over her nervousness with him, which would help both. She had seen how the girl acted around the boy, he figured his son oblivious but they would be able to help each other out. Then the last team would be trained by his son and would be Shika-Ino-Cho as normal.

Inside the room when this was known, Hinata almost passed out, she was on Naruto's team, she would be working with him, she was shocked by this. Sai showed no emotion on his part as he figured this could be interesting, and he liked his team, he could stand both Naruto and Hinata. Naruto also didn't mind, he wasn't on a team with a fangirl of Sasuke, he wasn't on a team with Sasuke, he couldn't ask for more then that. He didn't know his teacher, but he figured they would meet him the following day. Naruto worried about Hinata and hoped that she would be able to hold up and wouldn't be sick all the time while they were on missions.

A/N- I hope you liked the teams, they are set now, not to different from the norm, just slight changes, heck even Sai was on Naruto's team when in the show so that isn't that big of change, the biggest change of course is Naruto being on a team with Hinata and Sai versus Sakura and Sasuke, and yes this fact will have a large impact on the story.


	6. Chapter 6: The Test

Naruto woke up early the next morning to find that there was a meal ready for him already for the day. He walked in and sat down and ate it. He knew this trick cause well his gramps had told him the story about it long before, when he did this to his students and when the first hokage and second hokage did it to his team as well when he was a genin. He wondered if it might be something even the Senju Clan did to its young people as well, it did seem possible, but who knew actually. Naruto ate and then headed down as he saw the note from his gramps telling him that he had to head to the office early that day and wishing him luck. The young Naruto smiled as he felt confident, and good for this day, he would show his skill, the things that his gramps had taught him during the years he had been living here. He grabbed his things and headed out towards the meeting place curious also who the heck Aoba happened to be having not meet him before.

He found Hinata and Sai already at the meeting place having gotten there on time actually early as he got there just on time, he smiled as he looked at the two. He wondered if all the teachers did things like this to their gennin and knew most likely this was a universal thing to challenge them and their abilities. "Well, guys best we rest for a bit, and wait for this Aoba guy to show up don't you think," Naruto commented to Sai and Hinata.

"Yeah, well I suggest two of us wait and one of us keeps an eye out on things to make sure that our new sensei isn't coming the one awake can then wake up the two sleeping or just resting," Sai commented as he nodded his head looking over at Hinata.

Hinata took a deep breath as she knew that being on a team would require talking, and that would mean having to get over her nervousness around Naruto. She had to, she had to be able to talk and stand up for herself around him, if she was going to help him. There was a fear that this would cost her and him in a moment that she needed it the most. She nodded her head, "I agree," she stammered out as she looked at the two. It would take time was all she could think now, but she had a new goal, something to work towards with her time from that point onwards.

"Alright, I will take the first watch, you two can rest, so don't worry, I went to bed early last night to be ready for today, gramps demanded I get to bed early last night when I got home," Naruto commented as he looked at the other two at the moment, who blinked.

"I was going to offer to do that, I had plenty of sleep too, and am ready for this," Sai commented as he looked at the other two looking at Hinata. Sai looked at her as she shook her head, and nodded his head, as there was a collective chuckle from the group of them, "Well then, I think we are fine, well hopefully we don't have to wait to long at least."

Aoba had been there already, honestly how the heck was he named to teach the basically adopted son of the hokage, and the son of another hokage. Aoba sighed as he had slipped up and quietly watched the group of three fixing his sunglasses as he watched all three of them for a long moment. Interesting group, he could tell his group was a group of smart students, that was good, he smiled as he looked at the girl, her feelings towards the hokage's kid was obvious even after seeing her for a moment or two. Till the day before he had been a special jounin, now he was a normal jounin, and a sensei, he could handle this. Aoba decided to head out, he wasn't Kakashi he wouldn't make them wait that long. Yeah, he was going to be a great sensei with such interesting and talented students, a thought which made him smile.

"Well, good to see you this morning, good to see you all up and ready this morning ready for your test this morning," Aoba commented as he looked as he walked up towards them. "See you are all here on time, awesome, now, any questions, this test is rather important, it is the real test."

"Yeah, I know, gramps told me about this before now," Naruto said as he looked over at Aoba commented as he looked at the others who nodded there head, "we had a talk about this while we were waiting," he commented taking charge of the situation himself.

"Good, glad you know, now your test, each teacher has their own style, Kakashi uses bells, Kurenai to break a genjutsu, Asuma whatever he does," Aoba commented as he looked at them. " Okay, the forest we are in, I put a marker in the woods, this marker is guarded by traps and if needed will be guarded by me, you three will have to work together to find the marker, if you get there and find the marker then you win, if not you lose. Good Luck, and here is to your possible success."

Naruto looked at his teammates as he went away and then focused on Hinata, "Can you track him and look for any other signs please," he asked as he knew with her Byakugan she would be able to track where he went and then they were sure that he would not move to far away from the target.

Hinata did so using her Byakugan as she looked around finding him with ease as she pointed in the direction he was in, "there he is headed toward a small clearing in the woods, I think," she said with a determined tone, as she was determined to get over her nervousness.

"He could be leading us away, you two, he might be going the opposite direction, do you mind if I do some scouting, Naruto, you want to help me with this, say sent out clones in all directions, and see which ones run into targets," Sai reasoned having seen the clone jutsu used by Naruto once during practice time at the academy a couple of times.

Naruto nodded his head as he created a half dozen clone which went in different directions and Sai's ink animals went in different directions. "Well, we do have time we don't have to rush, so um keep an eye on him Hinata please, but if you get tired don't worry about resting."

"Okay, I can do this, I can keep up with him," she said confidently, she had to push herself she had to get stronger so that she would be able to help out Naruto, and support him and maybe someday even be noticed by him.

Aoba was reading the minds of the three as he stood in the woods, he was standing near the marker, but seeing them not just rush in was good. Sai was a good tactician, Naruto had good leadership qualities, Hinata would help make the group a team and had great potential as well. Damn, this team could make him look great as long as he didn't mess it up.

Naruto's clones came back having not found anything after a short period of time, and unless Aoba put the marker a far bit away then he was by it. He looked at the others. "Well lets go, right," he said looking at them, prepared to head out towards Aoba."

"Wait let us get by him, hope on," Sai said drawing out two ink birds as the ink birds came alive. Naruto and Hinata somehow ended up on the same one, with Hinata turning a great deal read but was dealing as well with her nerves as possible.

"Sai how about this, Hinata and I will delay Aoba sensei and you can well find the target and find it, we don't all have to get to the marker so if you do we pass," he commented as he looked at Hinata, "tell me when we move," he asked her politely.

Naruto jumped down from the bird low above the trees using the multi clone jutsu against his would be sensei with Hinata backing him up. Aoba saw Naruto attacking and countered. Naruto's taijutsu skills were soon tested as he could see that Naruto needed serious work on this element of his fighting but there were so many clones it made up somewhat for the lack of skill on his part. Still quickly the clones were popped one by one fast, as Hinata moved in to help. Aoba watched Hinata, and knew her taijutsu was dangerous, he was able to dodge her blows easily, she needed work too, on this, which would need to be a focus as he knew when she got her taijutsu down she would be able to be a far better ninja.

He saw Sai was not there, but Aoba didn't want to use his fire dragon bullet jutsu as it could cause harm to his student. He knew that this was a diversionary attack, which was to buy him time, smart move, they were already working together, good, very good.

"Naruto not bad, you need work, but not bad, your chakra control should be goal number one. Hinata, your taijutsu need work, but we have time to work on that," Aoba commented before jetting away from them before they could react. He used the thousand crow technique to hide the marker from Sai who was in the air the crows flying around the bird as Sai couldn't see, he watched Sai move down as he dove with the bird under his crows, and attacked, as he knocked him down from the bird with a jump kick.

"Good thinking, but sometimes a foe can be so strong you need a back up plan, something you will need to work on too, stuff you three can improve on," he said to Sai who started to roll out his scroll to paint something. "You pass, all three of you pass, you have done well, the marker isn't real, it was just more a thing to give me a chance to watch you plan. "

A/N- Hope you liked the chapter, well will thing up the first mission it won't be the same as in the series, that will remain Team Kakashi's mission.


	7. Chapter 7: A new mission

Naruto was getting tired of the basic missions, he knew why he was doing them and he knew they were important to help people in the village, but honestly he wanted to go out and do something big, something that would lead to adventure and fun. He had been pouting a bit for the last few days as he had done his missions or as he thought of them as his choirs for the last few weeks knowing that they were just annoying and boring as well. He wanted to be a hero, and do something to stand out finally. He wondered why they were not even able to get as simple C ranked mission that would be so amazing.

Naruto did his job though, and he was sure as he got up and got ready for his day, he would have such a day, he had got dressed, he didn't wear the orange of a student, but the green and blue of the normal leaf ninja, he had given up the orange after a long talk by his gramps years before, he didn't need it, and it didn't worth as stealth at all. Naruto headed down wearing a blue pants and a blue top with a simple green vest, his aim of course was the flak jacket he would get when he became a chunin. He headed out to meet his teammates who were meeting all up at the hokage's office which was pretty close given that was his grandpa.

He walked into the office and noticed HInata, Sai and Aoba were there already ahead of him as the hokage waited for him and then handed Aoba the folder for the mission. "Well now, it seems that there is not enough teams out and well this C ranked mission came up, I decided that I am going to give it to you, granted this isn't the biggest mission, but it is a higher rank mission, you are going to have to work together, and lesson to your sensei for this one," Hiruzen said as he looked at the group of them, "Now, remember you represent the leaf when you are not in the leaf, how you act outside here will reflect on our village and affect how people view us. Now, Aoba will fill you in on the details you better get moving to catch up with the client."

"Yes, team follow along, we are going to meet up with the merchant we are protecting on his trip to meet to the Tea Country," Aoba informed them as he walked, "The man is looking to establish trade between Konoha and Tea Country, we know that if he gets through and his mission is a success then we will be able to have more money which means we will be able to have better training and more missions most likely meaning more higher level missions for ninja such as yourself to go on," he explained as he walked with the group. Aoba knew that there was most likely more than meet the eye with this mission, but he would just keep his guard up as they went along with it.

Naruto looked at the others and could see that Hinata was nervous, he walked over to her and smiled, "Well, isn't it great, we will be on a real mission for once, I mean we will get to show everyone just how good we are. I am sure that the Hyuuga will be impressed when they see how awesome you do on this mission Hinata," Naruto said with a smile as he looked at Hinata who was quiet, and very red as he looked at her, "Wait, Hinata are you okay, I mean, you don't look so good," he commented as he looked quietly at he for a long moment.

"No, I am fine, um, just nervous, is all," she said tentatively and meekly as she looked at her crush, not able or willing to tell him the truth of her feelings for him at that moment.

"Oh, okay, don't worry, I am sure nothing bad will happen, I will protect you if something bad happens, promise," Naruto declared to her as he smiled typical naruto smile as he walked with her. Causing Hinata to turn back even more red at the statement from Naruto.

As they got there, they found a man preparing a wagon that had a number of boxes and barrels on it, it was impressive in size, nothing insane but it was pretty large. There was a man tying down the things with rope, the man was not that old, most likely around twenty with short dark hair that hanged just past his ear. He was on the thin side with dark eyes, and was wearing simple white and brown clothes as he jumped down and walked up to Aoba.

"Oh, you're my team, awesome, I am so happy that you are going to go with me, I heard there are bandits and stuff between here and Tea Country, picking off merchants and stealing their goods, sometimes harming the merchants and causing general harm," he said with a cheerful tone as he looked at them.

"Yeah, sure, it shouldn't be to bad, bandits aren't that much problem," Aoba commented as he looked at his team out of the corner of his eyes, thinking about the skills he saw from her.

"Naruto, Sai, Hinata on the wagon so we can get going, Sai I want you to use your ink birds to keep an eye out for bandit around us, Hinata when we get into the forest, I want you to support Sai by using your byakugan to spot possible ambushes as well, Naruto rest and be prepared to counter any ambushes and strike first giving the other two time to recover with myself, especially if the enemy is going to ambush from both sides of the road. Alright, lets get going," he commented as he looked at the group and watching them move into position. He was sure that he would be able to help them, but he wanted them to learn to handle things on their own and he was sure this mission would help some in that respect. He hoped when they traveled back that he would have time to train along the way. He knew that the chunin exams would be coming up and he was going to have his team enter in it. He figured that the trip back would give him more time to work with them and help each of them prepare for the tirp as well as this trip as a whole would help them prepare as well.

Naruto jumped onto the wagon and found a nice seat on the wagon, as they started on their way, he gave Hinata a smile as he was sure they would show themselves to be good ninja on this mission and he was excited about whatever was to happen on the mission.

A/N- thanks for reading and have a good day.


	8. Chapter 8: New Mission Part 2

The trip as they moved toward Tea Country wasn't bad, it was rather nice actually, though Naruto didn't feel that useful as he knew that the others were pulling most of the weight as they moved, Hinata was keeping an eye on the things around them in all directions from the ground, and Sai was using his birds to keep an eye on things form the air. Naruto himself couldn't do such amazing skills to help out. Still, he wa able to see just how impressive his teammates were as they were both great at tracking. He was so very impressed with both of them, especially Hinata who had such amazing skills that she didn't show during the academy even once.

Naruto leaned against the side of the wagon, he knew a lot of tricks, his grandpa had showed him so much during the time that he had been raised by the old hokage. He knew he was a wind type and he learned a few jutsu that used such moves. Most were not that complex, but they would help, or at least he hoped that they would help in case they got in a fight. He figured that would be his role to be the muscle for the group to help in the direct fight with any foes they ran into along the way. Well that was what he told himself so that he would feel like he had some purpose on the mission as the traveled at least.

He looked around though at the countryside, not watching to but either his teammates as they were focused on looking for possible threats that might be around them or moving into their area, given this was a easy target or made to look like one, it was not going to be surprising when they did, a group of kids were here and one older ninja. Plus Aoba had been resting at that moment and wasn't even visible as he trusted them to handle it during the day and he would handle all the work at night so that Hinata and Sai and himself could rest then during the night so they could travel throughout the day.

"I see them, a group of four people moving form the southwest, they are about 5 miles out still though but they will catch up with us if they keep at their current rate of speed," Hinata commented as she looked over the others as Aoba woke up and looked at her, and then Sai after her.

"Well, Sai get on one of your ink birds and fly up high hide for the moment now.," he said instrusting Sai to check that area knowing that it would be able to most likely pick up what was their and double confirm it. "Good job, Hinata, you did well, I am sure we would be in trouble without you here," he said as he looked at the young woman before taking off his sunglasses and putting them on Hinata, "remember your not a ninja for the moment, you eyes would of given you away," he said taking off his protector and taking a jack from the merchant and putting it on to hide his identity from those coming along. "Sir, slow down and then stop just ahead of us, your things will be protected."

"Aoba sensei what do you want me to do for this plan of yours," Naruto asked quietly not sure what to do or what his sensei would have him do for the mission.

"Naruto use your multi clone jutsu and move along the road, then transform into rocks and sticks normal stuff on the side of the road, blend in, when I raise my right hand turn back and attack, you are the linchpin to this attack. How well you listen and are able to work will determine if we can pull this trick off, remember being a ninja isn't about fighting straight up but using trick and smarts to get into a fight you can win easier."

Naruto did as he was asked which cause Aoba to smile, he had potential his whole team did. They were doing well. He watched as he sat idly on the trailer and saw four men appear, one was a former Konoha ninja, most likely a genin who gave up when he fail to advance. The other two most likely common bandits. He knew the former leaf ninja cause of how he looked and remembering seeing him in one of the files of missing nin from the village. He smiled as he looked over at them. "Well hello, how are doing, what are you doing out here," he said politely like he had no clue why they were there.

The leader a man with short dark hair and a strong look to him looked at Aoba and smiled as he didn't know him, he nodded his head as he looked at the goods, "Well there is a new tax on the roads you see, and you have to pay it to get through, say one barrel of your goods and well if you do that then I am sure there will not be single problem letting you through here," the man said gruffly as he looked at Aobi, the three men with him looked like your typical bandit strong with more muscle than brains.

"Well, we need everything, we have to make money sir, we have to pay our bills and bills are rather high now of days," Aoba replied as he looked at the missing-nin who looked pissed off at him for saying that to him.

"No, you don't understand, there isn't a choice here, you don't have a choice if you want to take any of these goods to market, you will hand over now two barrels, if not I can't promise you will keep your live now, we will enforce the tax, we do make examples of those who don't pay after all," The missing-nin commented taking out a kunai and smirking as if he thought he was stronger.

Aoba raised his hand as he looked at the four, "No, your just a idiot who things he is tough and most likely only became a genin by luck," Aoba said as he used his scattering crow technique to confuse them blinding them from the danger these bandits and the missing-nin were in. As they were blinding all the Naruto's returned to form and surrounded the group before they could do anything else. A plan well planned came together perfectly, he looked at the bandits shock when they found dozens of Narutos around them, as well as himself, A Hyuuga s he took back his glasses and then the Sai dropped down to join them drawing out two ink lions to join the group that vastly outnumbered the four of them.

"I think you are, well outnumbered here," Aoba commented with a smirk on his face as he looked at the men, who were panicked with no where to go, "I would surrender now, cause well you can't win against real ninja," he commented as he looked at them, the fight was over without a real fight even needing to happen. It was good, his students could listen and could take orders, it was a good thing to know and they could work together which made Aoba even happier than anything else at that moment. Aoba looked over at Naruto and tossed him some rope having Sai send a letter where the bandits were before they continued along the path to Tea country having taken down a group of annoying bandits who were troubling the trade route.

A/N-hope you liked this, I think there will be one more chapter of this mission going over them getting the Tea but more the return trip back.


	9. Chapter 9: The Dance of the Night

Tea country was beautiful and there was not that much to do in the town after the merchant that they were guarding was safe to sell his goods in the town. Things had gone well as they were able to defeat the bandits and protect the merchant, that was everything that could be asked of them on that mission. Aoba was very much impressed by the group even Hinata whose lack of confidence in herself had almost been costly had she not been saved by Naruto in the heat of the battle. Still he could see where Hiruzen had trained Naruto a great deal, and knew that all three of them were more than prepared for the Chunin exam. They were not to stay in Tea long, not even more than a single simple night, and that was camping along the way back, at a small clearing as they found time to set up camp, so that the genin on his team would have time and the chance to sleeping in tents and roughing it as it were.

They didn't have that much stuff due to the fact that they had to travel light, just one large tent that they would have to share and one small tent for Hinata to use. then Aoba, Sai and Naruto set up the fire pit and the fire that burned inside of the fire pit as well. The fire burned giving them light as the night came around eating the food that they had given to them by the village, which wasn't the best stuff ever. Naruto looked at the food and had to even smell it before he ate it with his nose closed as he wasn't sure about the quality. It was edible but that was about all that could be said about the food that he ate that night.

Naruto went to bed with the rest, as he found the room okay, but he wasn't used to sharing a tent with three other men. He did his best to sleep seeing that Aoba and Sai had no problems with sleeping in the tent, perhaps they had prepared for it before hand, but he hadn't and he wasn't prepared for sleeping out like this. Maybe this was going to be something he would just have to get used to overtime. He tried a bit more before he gave up.

Naruto got up quietly as he looked at his sensei and his teammate, he paused for a moment as he decided to move quietly to slip out of the tent, and take a walk, a small walk that night. He figured he could clear his mind during the walk and then he would be able to sleep far better than he had before. He slipped out of the large tent and looked out to see that the moon was full that night. It was a beautiful night, Naruto couldn't but help notice this simple fact the moment he was out of the tent. He looked at the moon for a moment thinking before heading out for his walk.

As he took a step quietly he heard movement, from some direction that he couldn't pick up on right away, he grabbed a kunai as defense, as he heard it more, faint but it was there the sound was there, just barely. He could tell where the sound was after hearing the sound of footsteps moving quickly on the grass some distance away in the woods. Naruto moved quietly following the sound of the footsteps keeping a bit back, maybe this was another bandit or rogue ninja. Night time seemed the ideal time to attack, maybe them all being asleep was a bad move after all. He moved quietly as he moved silently, wanting to figure out quickly what he was going to have to fight and deal with.

Naruto looked out expecting to find the enemy rogue ninja that he figured in his mind would be there, he had his kunai out ready to strike and attack. Naruto looked out and then blinked shocked beyond words, there was no rogue ninja there, none at all. He looked out blinking as he blushed. He looked at a young woman out moving dancing as she moved with such grace under the moonlight in a small field. Naruto blinked as he remained still, he didn't want to be find in that moment, he didn't want to be known about by her. He knew who it was that was dancing, he wasn't a idiot. He knew it was Hinata that was before him dancing moving with such beauty. Naruto could feel his face heat up as he looked at her. He had never seen such a sight of beauty in his whole life, thought not long, and wasn't sure if he would ever see anything to compare to her ever in his mind.

He moved quietly, thankfully he was able to keep himself together as he slipped away leaving Hinata in the clearing to be alone, he was sure that he wouldn't forget it, but he wasn't sure how he was going to have to keep this to himself. He knew that if he said anything it would only led to embarrassment on his part for spying on her and maybe her part too, he wasn't sure at all. Naruto went back to try to sleep, and in time he managed to actually fall asleep that night.

The next day though when they were traveling, anytime that the young blonde would be near the Hyuuga teammate of his he would turn red, as he remembered the event the night before. Not that Hinata noticed as she would turn red herself when she was near Naruto still. Sai blinked watching the two wondering if he had missed something not understanding what was going on. Then Aoba on the other hand had to keep from laughing at the reactions that the two had for each other. He could tell there were strong feelings between the two teammates, which wasn't uncommon, but it was funny how both seemed to avoid the subject. He wondered how long it would be till they got over that awkwardness and shyness and admitted the mutual feelings that it was obvious that they had.

A/N- Simple chapter yes, but a good wrap up for the first mission and next I think I will move on to the chunin exams.


End file.
